


Paralleled

by immortal_enemies



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_enemies/pseuds/immortal_enemies
Summary: I'm trying to get comfortable with people seeing my stuff, so I'm posting my first fic!! I hope you like it!! I hope to make more soon!! ^_^ ( Also, I tried my best with the "fight scene". It's not very good, but don't worry, I'll get better!)Kit mysteriously finds himself in a forest with something- or someone- chasing him.
Relationships: Ash Morgenstern & Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Kit

Kit ran through the forest, slicing branches out of his way using the Herondale dagger he held in his right hand. He wasn't certain why he was running, nor what the noises that continuously arose from the darkness he left behind were, though through the distinct noise of trees rustling, it almost sounded like beating wings.

He made a sharp turn around a tree, grabbing its thick trunk to help swing him around, and skidded through muck.

_Fuck_ , he thought as the mud-like substance flew to his chin, he didn't have time to slow down and wipe it off, so he kept running.

He tried running faster, feeling like the trees were somehow starting to close in on him.

After some time he felt his side start to ache, and his legs burned in an almost unbearable heat, because while he may have been training with Jem for two years, he had never been the best runner, and he had been running for a long time. Now he felt he needed to rest.

After collapsing at the base of a tree, Kit listened closely for a moment, breathing heavily, and heard nothing. He allowed himself to pant, his legs sore.

_Where the hell am l?_ He asked himself as he looked around with newfound curiosity, no longer panting but still taking deep breaths. _Good job, Herondale_ , he thought in sudden irritation, _you managed to run away from nothing, get lost, and, as if that wasn't enough, you don't even know how you got here._

He blinked at the realization, then sat up in a flash, panic instantly taking over him, _you don't know how you got here, you don't_ _ **know**_ _-_ suddenly there was a noise above him, and he was barely in a defensive position when the body that was previously sitting upon the branch several feet up, was in front of him, glaring at him like he was his arch-nemesis, wielding a sword.

"Who _are_ you," the person seethed, "and _what are you doing here_?" He was a boy, Kit realized, and with mild surprise, he noted that he looked younger than him.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kit hissed back, slightly irritated. This _kid_ thought he could appear out of nowhere and start questioning _him_? Well, he had another thing coming.

He narrowed his eyes, the kid looked familiar. Disturbingly familiar. Green eyes, white hair... Black wings?

Kit's heart stopped for a moment, as he recalled the stories of a cruel man who had tried to take over the world. Black eyes, white hair. That same man had been _born_ with green eyes...

Kit sucked in a sharp breath.

This child looked like Sebastian Morgenstern.

It couldn't be him though, Kit rationalized, his mind going a mile a minute. He died. He was killed by Clary Fairchild. Did he have a son? No, that news would have gotten out...right? He couldn't dwell on it any further as the boy flung himself at Kit, swinging his sword in a wide arc.

Kit ducked and barely avoided a beheading. He grabbed the kid by the arm, and swung at his legs, knocking him to the ground. Before Kit could pin him down, the boy flapped the massive black wings on his back, hard.

Kit was thrown back, shocked. Knowing he couldn't let the boy get away, Kit grabbed one of his legs, and felt himself go up with him. By the time he fully realized what was happening, he was so far up that falling would have most likely killed him. The boy glared down at him, put his booted foot on his face, and _kicked._ Kit couldn't grip the boy's leg harder in time, and started towards the ground.

"Fuck you!" Kit yelled as he fell at a rapid speed. He realized he wasn't going to find a way to stop or slow his descent, and knew he was going to die

_Welp, this is it_ , he thought to himself. _God, watch over my family, please._ As he was busy accepting his fate and asking God to watch over Jem, Tessa, and Mina, he felt someone grab his arm and suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. Though he _was_ roughly thrown on the ground, he then looked up and saw the kid staring at him curiously.

"No one has ever said "fuck you" to me before," he said, almost in awe.

"Well, that's because you're so delightful," Kit's voice was dripping in sarcasm as he quickly regained himself. He stood up and dramatically brushed himself off, looking around.

"I'm Ash," the kid- Ash- said suddenly.

"I don't know what you want me to do with that information," Kit said distractedly. "Hey, do you know where we are?"

Ash was looking at him expectedly

Kit sighed loudly, "Kit," he grumbled.

"Kit?"

"Yes. Now, how do-"

"That's a stupid name."

Kit blinked. "What?"

"Are you sure that's your name? Who in their right mind would name a kid 'Kit?'"

"Well," Kit sputtered, "look who's talking! What kind of a name is ' _Ash,_ ' huh? That is by far the _dumbest_ -"

"You can't get out of here without my help, so choose your next words carefully," Ash warned.

Kit paused, then continued. "The _dumbest_ name I ever heard! I mean, 'Ash?' Seriously? And what is the matter with you? What's with your sudden change of heart simply because I swore at you? And you didn't even change, like, get _mad_ at me changed, you were _happy_ I said 'fuck you.' I mean, I personally think it's all connected to your stupid name."

There was silence, then an irritated "why are you here?"

"I don't _know,_ I just was running and-" there was a sudden snap of a twig breaking behind him. Ash looked of his shoulder, immediately looking bored.

"Well," Ash sighed, sounding almost disappointed. "This was fun. Truly. Though I must humbly take my leave now. I hope my friend has mercy on you," he said, fanning his wings and flapping them until he took flight, soaring into the sky, which looked like a void of blue. Kit stared in anger and shock.

_That was abrupt_ , he thought.

There was a sudden growl, and in the same moment, Kit, who was in the motion of turning around, was tackled. Something hot and wet came near his neck, and before he could process what was happening, he shot up from his bed. In Devon.

With wide eyes and heaving breaths, he looked around his dark room, which was only brightened by the light of the half-moon- and his presence of course- only seeing darkness. As he stared at the wall trying to collect his thoughts, he realized he only had one.

_Ash... Ash... Ash..._

He was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, distracting him from the name. _How can you ever be more tired when you wake up, then when you fell asleep?_ He silently asked, suddenly wondering if he should go back to sleep, or get up before the sun. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand to check the time. When he turned on his phone, he closed his eyes and turned away from the sudden brightness.

_4:37_

Kit sighed dramatically and turned off his phone, dropping his hand at his side, and looked back up at the dark wall across from him blankly. 

_Ash... What a peculiar name._ Kit thought as he crossed his legs, still trembling slightly. He listened for a moment, trying to detect any signs of Mina crying, suddenly desiring a distraction.

Nothing.

Kit pulled his covers back and reached over; turning on his lamp. The room was bathed in gold light. He looked towards the large bookshelf he had in the opposite corner of his room, stood up, and slowly walked to it. He had gotten the bookshelf a few weeks ago for his sixteenth birthday, along with a small collection of classics. They were all paperback, because although Kit preferred hardbacks- they're easier to hold- they were more expensive than the simple soft covers, and Kit would have felt guilty if Tessa had spent more money then she needed to on him.

Kit looked at the shelf that was level with his head; that was where he kept the books. He was slowly expanding his collection because when you live with Tessa Gray, books were a must. Though he mainly used the other shelves for other items.

_Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Dracula, A Tale of Two Cities_... Kit paused. _A_ _Tale of Two Cities_ was one of Tessa's favorite books, though Kit found it boring. He got to page one hundred and twelve before he fell asleep. He remembered the number because he fell asleep looking at the picture on the page beside it.

_Perfect_ , Kit grabbed the smooth paperback, and walked back to his bed, plopping down when he got to it. He stared at the cover for a moment, finally allowing himself to remember his dream.

_Ash_... The name whispered in his head like a demon trying to lure him to Hell. Kit knew it was just a dream, but something inside of him whispered that it was real.

Kit shook himself out of his daydream, opening the book and forcing his eyes to follow the words, not aware if they were processing them or not. _"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times..."_

_Kit..._

He suddenly saw word flash into his mind, causing him to shudder, drop the book, and grip his head. _If you're out there_...

_We **will** meet again._


	2. Ash

Ash Morgenstern swiftly flew above the forest and looked back at the sun-dappled leaves, where he abandoned the irritating boy with the dumb name. Why did he feel bad? He asked himself, he knew he would have to get used to it, for when he ruled the world he would be forced to execute traitors, possibly on a daily basis. Kit should have been honored to have been merely in his presence! Ash shouldn't feel guilty, he _shouldn't_.

But he did... Why?

He thought about it for only a moment, before abruptly stopping, a cruel realization dawning on him. Kit was just a boy who was lost in a forest. He was just lost. And Ash took his life. He took the life of someone like him.

Someone lost.

Ash paused in the air, then he curled his hand into a fist and slowly turned around, flapping his wings and going in the opposite direction. Was he about to do this? Was he truly going to go back and attempt to save someone who was no doubt already dead?

Yes. Yes, he was, and if Kit was just a corpse by the time Ash got there- his punishment would be to see his dead body. The body of a boy he let die simply because he seemed like an _inconvenience_.

When Ash was above the place Kit was killed, he drifted down to the ground smoothly. He landed flawlessly, took a deep breath, and looked around.

Ash stood, frozen in shock; did he get away? No, it was impossible, the creature had Kit pinned to the _ground_ when Ash left. He couldn't have gotten away... right?

Ash felt more relief than he should have at the thought of someone getting away from his attack. There was a sudden rustle of leaves, and Ash turned around quickly, immediately drawing his sword. He pointed it at the bush calmly- Janus had taught him to do that, anticipating an animal or person to push out of the leaves.

It was the creature that Ash left Kit with. It looked at Ash, and let out a whine, shuffling out of the bushes. Ash felt a sudden, inexplicable glee. Kit _must_ have gotten away. He _must_ have. Ash looked at the creature with a newfound curiosity, wondering how Kit had managed his escape with such an animal on his back. It looked like what mundanes called a... barrier? Or was it a bear? Ash decided "barrier" sounded cooler and made more sense. This beast could ward off any foe. Like a personal barrier.

Ash sheathed his sword and looked out into the forest, before closing his eyes and listening for any indication that Kit was still around. He heard nothing, not even a rustle of leaves, only a breeze could push them so lightly. Nothing.

Ash gritted his teeth, his glee destroyed by a sudden overwhelming frustration. Why does everyone who mysteriously appears in his land get taken away from him? First the girl in the training room, now the boy in the forest. He threw his head up and glared at the hole the branches made, allowing him to see the sky. It was daytime.

 _Kit_... he thought the name coldly and bitterly. The name filled him with determination. _If you're out there_...

 _We_ _ **will**_ _meet again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I did it! What do ya think?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! I did it!! That was fun!! I posted this on my Tumblr, @immortal-enemies, so if ya want to, go check that out!! I really hope you liked it, and I hope you'll like the bonus chapter from Ash's POV!! (Will be posted very soon!! ❤️)


End file.
